A Conversation between Japan and America
by Yuzuki Kuchiki
Summary: this a interesting conversation between japan and america itay pops in future chapters the characters are OOC
1. Chapter 1

An Interesting Conversation between Japan and America

**Chapter 1**

**Dusk at Tokyo Tower**

**Japan**

"Hey America what do you think would happen if I never bombed Pearl Harbor"

**America**

"... Well, why did you bomb it in the first place"

**Japan**

"... Um I think I bombed you because I was teamed up with Germany but maybe now we can be friend." Japan smiles at America

**America**

"Yea I guess we can be homies, we always were really."America laughs a little. "HAH it's funny how we just forget things like that."

**Japan**

"Hey you're the one who's mostly bipolar even though you have short term memory loss." Japan starts laughing and pushes America off Tokyo Tower.

**America **

"What the Hell Man?" He screams out as he plummets through the air, thinking of what to do next. He takes out a small box that with one click transforms into a U.S Air Force Plane. In mid air, he drops into the plane and flies it to the top of the tower pointing a missile at Japan. "Yo, what was that?"

**Japan**

"I was being creative." Out of nowhere Japan takes out an I Phone that can go through walls and Japan is also super flexible and deadly and scares away America's plane with America in it.

**America**

America jumps out of the retreating plane, whistles a tune, and lands on the back which flies him circling Tokyo Tower. "Seriously dude, this isn't funny, I should know." He then orders the dragon to breath fire which burns the top of Tokyo Tower with Japan in there.

**Japan **

Then Japan summons a hell hound to save Japan and Japan gets a water Pokémon to use surf to get rid of the fire and saved Tokyo Tower.

-

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Okay people I know that Japan and America are out of character so I'm warning u to not comment rudely also I can tell u that me and my friends wrote this we have our own hetalia group and I'm Japan just so u know America and Italy are the only characters that I will be talking to throughout the story so if u continue you've been warned also if u read this and laugh or think it's good please review **

**THANKS from **

**YUZUKI KUCHIKI**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2****  
**

**America**

"Oh my god a Swanna!" America being a Pokémon trainer captures the Pokémon and flies off to find Japan.

**Japan**

Japan goes after America to get his Pokémon back so he summons Emolga to chase after America then Japan captures Swanna and gives America a jet plane so he could be forgiven.

**America**

He lands on the ground and looks up at the half-burnt tower. "Wow, sorry about that dude." He says to Japan who is standing behind him, "I mean I would pay for it but have you seen my economy?" He turns to Japan. "I'll try to pay with what I have." He outstretches his hand to Japan to shake hands. "Sorry for all this shit Bro."

**Japan**

Japan shakes hands with America then says"Just be my servant until you've paid your debt" then Japan starts laughing evilly

**America**

"Um… Sure dude whatever you say. What do I have to do?"

**Japan**

"You'll clean all of Japan, and then feed all the pandas in China and you must make food for is until you've paid your debt." Then Japan skips away happily.

**America**

"Um … Okay." He shouts out to Japan as grabs a broom. "I hope you like Hamburgers!"

**Japan**

"!" "Fuckin Asshole I will murder you if you do."

**America**

"Hah sorry dude, it's all I know to make." He walks off toward the kitchen laughing his head off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Japan**

"Then I'll just have you go get Italy to help you out." Italy pops out then Japan makes Italy his servant.

**Italy**

"EEEhhh …where am I, last time I checked I was making pasta with Germany what the heck Japan."

**America**

"Calm down dude. I just need you to help me cook. All I can make are burgers and Asians hate them for some reason."

**Japan**

"Just calm down you only help America cook nothing else so calm the fuck down."

**Italy**

"I don't want to help America *Italy sneaks away* huh? AHHHHHHH America let's run away I have a boat ready."

**America**

"Hell yea dude! I'm not going to clean up Japan's shit let's get out a here! "

**Japan**

Japan figures out where their heading before they find out and Japan gets in boat with them.

**Italy**

"KILL JAPAN"

**America**

"Whoa Italy just got violent. HAHA! I love it!" America pulls out a couple of shot guns and hands one to Italy.

**Japan **

Japan finds out their plan and finds a place where no one can find him.

**Italy**

"Hey I got this from China for Christmas it's the 2000 Japan tracking device and I can't kill anyone"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**America**

"Awesome! Now we can find him and ask him question like in those epic spy movies." America takes Italy to go find Japan.

**Japan**

Japan gets secret ninjas to lead them to the clone of Japan and Japan goes back to … (not telling).

**Italy**

All right now's our chance lillipuppet let's run, come America before Japan notices.

**America**

"Awwww man, I want to kick ass like the hero I am … but I guess we'll go with your lame plan…" America runs after Italy "and what's a lillipuppet?"

**Japan**

Japan's secret ninja's are locating Italy and America while Japan communicates with them through the magical IPhone.

**Italy**

Italy sends a IPhone tracking missile and destroys Japan's IPhone and Japan's screaming "NOOOOO WHY WHY!"

**America**

"Nice! Now we can find him!" America runs with Italy and finds Japan's clone. "Hey look there he is _ Wait a minute!" America stares at Japan's clone. "HAH dude you got it all wrong! Everyone knows Japan doesn't part his hair to the side! This is just some cheap ass clone with false hair!" He pushes the clone aside and yells at Italy "COME ON DUDE LET'S GO!"

**Japan**

Japan hurries and calls one of his ninja's and tells them to track them down.

**Italy**

Blows Japan's phone supply!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**America **

America runs with Italy and finds ninjas hiding above them "HAHA hey ninjas dudes! We're gonna kick your ass!" America fights off the ninjas while Italy does whatever he does.

**Japan**

Japan sends his secret agency to collect the ninjas but erases their memory so if their captured the wont tell Italy or America where Japan is.

**Italy**

"Okay so what do I do now? Umm party just kidding LOL Umm yeah starving fly me away bye America."

**America**

"DAMN IT! I don't need help. I'm the hero I can do this myself." America then uses a jet ski to leave the boat to find Japan.

**Japan**

Then Japan relaxes for awhile.

**Italy**

"I'm done made it home."

**America**

"That's it! FUCK this, I'm getting a burger." America jet skis back home to New York.

**Japan**

AND EVERYBODY LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER

_**THE END **_

**WTF!**

**I JUST DIED INSIDE**

**Author's Note**

**Sorry I just finished editing it soo sorry the lick park was actually kick.**

**If anyone's asking where Japan went well he was at a Chinese buffet in Miami well thanks for reading this interesting conversation and thanks for the reviews I received from **

**-****LasagnaLover**

**-LinSakurane**

**I hope you enjoyed from Yuzuki Kuchiki.**


End file.
